Love's fortitude
by Lucid Eyes
Summary: Taking up the duty of becoming 18th leader of her clan, Kasumi changes, but when Hayate reappears, they are all given a mission. One that is dangerous, provoking powerful rivals and forbidden feelings alike, and threatening loyalties.  HayateKasumi
1. Prologue:Change

**Prologue: Change**

It happened so quickly, I was unable to stop staring into those volatile violet eyes; she came at me with her tantō ready to pierce my flesh. I didn't think I could move fast enough to evade her attack but I was surprised by my own strength. The strength that lies deep within me that questioned my very existence and doubted my own capableness. I would be strong for him, because I had stayed out of loyalty to my clan, but more out of loyalty to him. Loyalty and love.

I take hold of her waist and throw her over me, she lands hard on her back, and I quickly spin around to lunge at her, attacking her without mercy on her abdomen. She cries out in pain and blocks my next attack, landing a kick to my stomach. That sent me flying back but I remain standing my knuckles firmly on the ground to keep me that way.

She smiles and I smile back before we both send our knives at each other, back flipping we both avoid it at least enough to go unscathed. The next time I hold her gaze I witness the headband she always wore fall to the ground.

"You're getting better," she stated sarcastically, but I knew secretly that she meant more than she would ever dare say.

I replied with the same compliment, we both searched for our weapons and decide to return to the village. My father and Genra had coerced me into rigorous training for months, convinced that my brother would never return to claim what was rightfully his. I wanted many times to dissuade these false assumptions but anytime I even brought up his name he would only turn me down coldly.

Ayane was my only comfort in my turmoil, half-reluctant though she was at first I thought she would pity me but she had come to protect me and truly care for me. Even though I was a year older, I had always viewed her as the wiser. More trained than I in the ninja arts. The _Hajin Mon _sect was a part of my clan but worked in the shadows and no one in the clan except my father knew exactly what they were asked to do and their role in our way of life. I was slowly brought into the other half, the _Hajin Mon_. I had now come to know them as the darker half of the Mugen Tenshin.

"Your peace comes at a price," Ayane would say, one time when I would ramble on about the ideals of living in peace and tranquility and the bright future of the clan, she rarely said anything when we conversed but when she did I always gave her my absolute attention.

She would continue when the room was at its most silent, "Innocence."

By the near end of my year of training, Ayane and I had many encounters; we had become passionate lovers as was part of the full preparation to becoming the leader. I would have to obtain all the skills that were required for a ninja from swordplay to disguise and medicine to seduction. I was apprehensive at first but was unusually calmed by her guidance. Ayane at first thinking it might have been more preferable for a man to take this task, but decided that a man could only be taught and could not teach. Her hands lead my own to discover my own body on hers, she taught me to touch, to caress, to kiss, to hold, and to love, at least to pretend to.

At random times she would sneak in my room, we traveled to different villages and through forests and mountains so we had privacy, she would command me to show me what I had learned. First I wanted to refuse but afterwards I would seek her on my own. My heart still belonged to one alone, we both knew that. I sometimes wondered if she ever had to employ those skills on one of her missions. I could not imagine when I was with Hayate in the Main house with my father and mother that Ayane would have to do such things. It made me ever closer to her, her soul, her life, I craved it. I had changed by the end of my training I was not only stronger but smarter, faster, and more intelligent. My personality was more independent, my face was harder with the rough conditions we fought during the winter in the mountains and the lack of provisions that purposely had me turn to my instincts that won my survival.

Now, I had to learn to be a scholar. I would be shut up in the Main House that I had idealized to Ayane. I only hoped that she could continue to be by my side. My father was proud and my mother less, hoping this day never would come, she was slightly disconcerted by the change that touched every inch of my inner and outer profile. My parents wasted no time in teaching me strategy, calligraphy, cooking, horseback riding, dancing, singing, and make-up. At the end of each day I was racked with exhaustion and longed for a sleep. However, this time, at the end of each day, I reserved for him, to think of him, and to imagine what I would do when he returns. What I would say, what I would feel, and also imagine if it would be spring, summer, autumn, or maybe winter when he would arrive. His first words…I was impatient to see him but everyday I found peace. And where there was peace, doubt resided.

Nearly two years past, the very thought of his abandonment reawakened my fears.

No…I know in my heart…because we share a bond that transcends beyond kinship or the closest of siblings. I longed for sleep but my yearning for him was much deeper.

The next day, brought a familiar ally. Hayabusa Ryu had come. Ryu had been very supportive and he along with Ayane convinced me to stay behind after Hayate's disappearance. _Onii-san…_Ryu had promised me he'd search for him, never give up. He told me he loved me. He was unrelenting in loyalty.

When I first came to see him both he and I were surprised by my transformation though we did little to show these feelings. When we had a chance to be alone he informed me about my brother. Ryu was the reason why I was utterly convinced that Hayate would return but his news brought me even more worry.

Hayate had been living in Germany with another woman named Hitomi. He assumed the identity of a man named Ein and was mastering Karate under the tutelage of the girl's father. Ryu had no doubts that he was suffering from memory loss and did not advise any contact with him and the clan which might cause him harm.

"I don't mind waiting," I said as calmly as I could muster under the emotional duress, "Please, continue to keep an eye on my brother, and report to me when he remembers again."

He nodded, but was reluctant to leave me, struggling silently between his own longing and his loyalty to my brother, he left. That night I dreamt of Ayane, for reasons I had yet to know, she died in my arms and then there was only anger.

Another year passed, the winter was melting away, Ryu had not come back, and I heard no message from him.

The Council summoned both Ayane and I to the Council's room, the middle room of the Main House, my father, Shiden, would be sending the both of us on a mission that would test my aptitude to become the 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin. The day passed fairly fast and we had a week to train before we would be dispatched to Hong Kong. I decided to take a walk alone past our village and into the forest. I had not walked far into the forest before I saw an apparition. As I drew in closer, the apparition became more and more real and I tried to fight off this weakness, this I believed was an early test of my abilities.

I cried out to it at first to see what would happen but then more eager, it was no longer an apparition. Close enough now to touch. I imagined this day, so many things I was suppose to say but I could not. We tend to think so much and then when the time comes the words do not come.

Hayate was here standing right before me and all I could do was cry.


	2. Chapter 1:Punishment

**Chapter 1: Punishment**

When Kasumi had no longer considered her brother's presence a mere illusion, she began to cry. Hayate who was within arms reach was equally moved, but could not bring himself to take one step closer. They just stood there until she had recomposed herself and looked up at him.

"It's been so long, _Onii-san_," her tone sounded relieved, Hayate studied her expression she was different since the last time he was home. When he thought about it he wasn't clear as to the reason he had left in the first place. He had only remembered after entering the tournament and Ryu, whom he believed now to be his friend, had fought him and triggered the memories of his past, the memories he had for two years desperately tried to unlock.

His home was just beyond the forest and he was ready to return there, with his sister at his side.

"Kasumi…"

His voice struck a chord within her, she had her eyes averted from his gaze but at the familiar voice she was drawn again to him. His eyes held her gaze and softened.

"I have been gone long," he said simply, in concurrence to her previous comment. Suddenly as if Kasumi could read Hayate's eyes she pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around him as he placed one hand firmly on her back and another on her head.

He felt Kasumi grasp the back of shirt and her body tense as his hand stroked her hair, lost memories reverberated inside of him, teaching him again all the feelings he had forgotten or at least educating him of what he was feeling at that exact moment. His closeness to her since childhood, his protection, loyalty, and love for her, all of these came back to him. Hayate had been her support and her confidant, the only one who she could be her true self around.

He released her from his embrace and Kasumi resumed taking his hand and leading him to the path she had just come from.

"_Otousan_ will be overwhelmed with relief once he knows you've come back and so will _Okasan_."

Kasumi was overjoyed to be able to finally be the bearer of good news to her parents, but when she turned back to Hayate, she only noticed the opposite, was he in doubt of their parent's acceptance and forgiveness? When she thought about it, would the clan truly forgive Hayate's vanishing without the evidence of his innocence in the matter?

This was the only son of the 17th leader of the Mugen Tenshin, Shiden and his wife, Ayame. Could they really be that cruel? If she had gone and sought revenge for her brother that fateful day three years ago would she be sentenced to the punishment of the Council?

She loosened her grip on his hand slowly until they no longer held on to each other. Both of them plagued with ideas and guesses on what would transpire once they reached the village. They were both eager and anxious to arrive in their home once again.

It was an unexpected welcome that Hayate received from the village one that Kasumi did not imagine and they passed through the villagers' homes with the strong spell of silence and downcast faces enclosing around their presence. By the time they arrived at the threshold of their house, they were well aware of what his reappearance meant to their clan.

Ayane, met them at the entrance to the Council's room, she glanced at Hayate once only to instruct him of Shiden's desire to speak with him. When he left the room, she stood beside the closed door, like a watch dog, she was completely quiet and reluctant to relieve her post. Kasumi stood opposite of her awaiting her chance to talk with her father. Her eyes did not leave Ayane's. Ayane was truly vigilant more than anyone gave her credit for. At the tender of age of nine she was ushered into the shadows and became the only woman to inherit the leadership of the _Hajin Mon_. She would succeed Genra after his death. Kasumi looked to her for reassurance but she did not meet her gaze. This meant that the situation was beyond their influences, sending Kasumi into a fit of uneasiness pacing back and forth and ultimately leaving the room thereafter and out to the terrace to play the Biwa.

There she could view the sunset over her family's gardens which would soon be surrounded by the flames of torches in the evening. A melody played in her head, one that her mother had taught her at a very young age. Hayate had heard her play it many times when she was young and learning to first play the instrument. He had always complimented her voice and her aptitude in general; it seemed such a simple melody now due to her extensive training.

Her fingers began to play in tune with her angelic high voice.

_In the fields where we used to play,_

_Boy with girl and girl with boy,_

_Love bloomed within us,_

_I dreamt of being held by your arms_

_My love built cities and carried water to the driest lands,_

_The east winds brought only memories,_

_Only memories._

"I wish I had had more faith in your words, Kasumi," Shiden continued, after she had finish playing, eyeing his daughter now and then to see if she was listening, but mainly his sight was fixated on the amazing view his terrace offered to him of his land. He had caught his daughter by surprise, she had been unaware of his presence but he took no note of it.

"If I had, I would not have had to do what I have done, but I knew ever since my brother betrayed me…that I would have to forfeit the life of one of my children." His voice faltered as he uttered the last phrase, he spoke more to himself then his daughter but knew she was listening, listening more keenly than anyone would. Shiden knew of his daughter's capacity for compassion, like her mother, and knew she would be the only one to open her heart to him without ridicule.

"I have always been moved by your strong bond with Hayate," he went on but this time with a hint of resentment, he turned to look at her and she was afraid to meet his gaze knowing what he had come to say at that very instant. The last ray of sun caressed her forehead in a nostalgic respite but faded quickly behind the mountains that concealed their small yet beautiful world.

She glanced down before locking into his gaze, his back to his ally, the moon, _'I have always been moved by your strong bond with Hayate', _his words played back in the back of her mind.

"That time is over Kasumi, appointing you as my heir is official, and Hayate can no longer usurp that position. He is banished from this clan and what becomes of him is now none of our concern…"

He still had time though. Kasumi was informed of it. However he was not allowed inside the village but was being housed in the _Hajin Mon_ Sect. The _Tenjin Mon _wanted nothing to do with his betrayal and left it to their 'loyal servants' to deal with Hayate.

She rushed to the separate dwelling, not far from her own village shrouded in lush forestation and mountainous paths. It would have been difficult for her to find if she had not been there a hundred times already. They were anticipating her visit because when she got there Ayane lead her to him.

He sat humbly near the fire inside one of the small huts, his eyes reflected on its flames, making them seem as if they were ablaze and Kasumi was aware of the truth the image revealed.

"Onii-san," she called to him, he motioned for her to sit and she took a place opposite of him, so that the fire was in between them. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"I will be going with you on your mission. That was the finally duty the Mugen Tenshin clan gave me." Hayate still mesmerized by the fire did not bother to acknowledge his sister's surprise. His voice seemed firm yet wavering, trying to hide his struggle to disconnect from familial weakness. From her.

"This wouldn't have happened if I had taken vengeance, if I had punished him myself," Kasumi clenched her fist, staring into the fire. She could feel her own blood rise with anger and self loathing.

"I could have killed him, I should have…and yet I was scared and so convinced that I made the right the decision…but at what price?" _'Innocence.'_ Ayane's words clung to her guilt, her doubts.

Hayate looked up at her and noticed that she was on the verge of crying. He got up and sat next to her holding her protectively to his chest but did not say anything.

"I could have killed for you," Kasumi mumbled into his shirt, grasping it as she did before that morning when he held her in the forest when she knew that he was no apparition. All she could feel now was the solace of being in his arms, his chest firm and his heart steady, and she remembered what her father last said to her, how true it held to both of them.

Her words had been disturbing to him, as he continued to hold her he began to think exactly what he was feeling right now. His desire to protect her yet disconnect from her completely was taking a toll on his newly recovered identity. Why did she not share the same view as the rest of them? His expulsion from the clan could have run more smoothly if she had.

"Hayate…"

"Hm?"

He looked down at her and she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling from the tears that welled up. She looked so beautiful he could not resist the urge to caress her cheek that reddened with contact.

"I've missed you so much," Her tears found their way down to the hand that he placed on her cheek. He wiped them away and lowered himself to directly look into her eyes before kissing them gently and pulling her into his embrace again.

"I've missed you too, Kasumi." He said this in absolute sincerity, though he had gone through too many years under a false identity, there was loneliness within him even his own identity could not fill.

They spent the night together, sharing one mat, the arrangement was purposely uncomfortable but it had been the most peaceful rest they had gotten since their separation.

* * *

The day before their departure, Ryu Hayabusa arrived and discussed the intentions of the Hayabusa clan in aiding the Mugen Tenshin to Shiden. By sending Ryu, they claimed their friendship and their common goal. Shiden accepted with gratitude. Ryu wasted no time in catching up with his friend, Hayate, and they spent half a day reminiscing. During that time, Kasumi and Ayane had seriously trained for hours on top of the mountains. They took a great deal of time to refining their stances for battle, the power and force that went through each movement of the arms, legs, the feet. In a stream of movements she could attack, block, and parry. In constant motion the steps were natural to her the dance was the dance of all her ancestors and all of their relations, uniting all of Ninjustu to its origins. Kasumi lived to the rhythm of this dance and so did Ayane, though their technique was distinctly different it visibly derived from the teachings of their clan. 

"I think we're ready," Ayane stopped, returning to her initial position as Kasumi followed suit.

"Then its time, I see _Okasan_," Kasumi left Ayane to head for the Main House and to her mother's favorite room, Ayame was arranging her favorite flowers in a jade vase while whistling to the tune that she taught her daughter long ago.

"Come in," her mother called to her, knowing that Kasumi was still hesitant as she stood next to the paper screen door.

"You're leaving tomorrow, I'm afraid to see you go," she continued, turning to look at her daughter who sat quietly behind her, "Take care of yourself okay?"

Kasumi nodded and rose to her feet nearing the door her mother stopped her, she turned around to look at her. She seemed so young and hopeless for a few seconds as she gathered up her courage.

"Let Hayate know that I love him, that I love both of you…very much," Kasumi smiled and blinked back her own tears as she exited. When she was outside she slumped down on a nearby tree, pulling back the hair from her face. Her family had gone through so much in a matter of a week already she felt the sudden burden of belonging to this profession, this way of life, she felt only a small portion of what it meant to be a ninja, to willing to sacrifice when the time comes.

"_That time is over Kasumi, appointing you as my heir is official, and Hayate can no longer usurp that position. He is banished from this clan and what becomes of him is now none of our concern…"_

_"How can you say that, he is your son, is he not?!"_

_"No Kasumi, I have only one child now, and you must understand," Shiden replied angrily, "It is my fault for raising my children with such soft hearts."_

_Kasumi looked at him but he did not care to look at her, they stood there unsure what to say to each other. Shiden gave in, he could not deny these few days they could still be brother and sister._

_"He's in the Hajin Mon village he'll be staying there for awhile but not long. Trust me Kasumi, I will only tell you once," he grimaced._

_"Both of you must harden your hearts, if you succumb to your feelings, both of you will fall."_


End file.
